Enchanted Forest
by HayHayOUATfan
Summary: Regina makes a decision at the last minute and the curse is never cast. What will the lives of the Characters we know and love be like now that the curse never took them away to another land. How will it be different, how will it be the same, read to find out! Ships included will be CaptainSwan, Snowing, OutlawQueen, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just wanted to thank you if you happen to be reading this, it means a lot.**

 **I had this idea for a while now and I just wanted to get it out into the Fan fic world of oncers! This story is going to have a lot of characters and ships, such as:**

 **Snowing**

 **Brief Swanfire**

 **Eventual CaptainSwan**

 **Eventual Outlaw Queen**

 **Rumbelle**

 **Ruby/ Dorothy idk what the hell their ship name is.**

 **Everything thing before the curse is the same. Okay so I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the Characters**

 **~{OUAT}~**

Regina stood there with her hand shoved into her father's chest, as she stared down into his eyes, with a single tear tracing down her cheek. The man's eyes showed fear and pain, but also pity, pity for his daughter of whom he loved dearly, was so unhappy that all she wanted in life was revenge. Regina thought back to just moments ago, when her father told her that they could have a new life and find happiness, _together._ Was revenge worth his life? Did she need it that much? She was internally fighting herself, looking down at the figure gasping in pain. If she didn't do this, her enemies would not face the cruel fate they oh so deserved. Her father was the _only_ thing she loved… she can't kill him, she just can't.She pulled her hand out, empty. Henry spilled on the floor heaving his chest back in forth. Relief flooded him, his daughter had not chosen to cast the curse, but instead chose happiness.

"I'm so Sorry Daddy." Regina sobbed has she knelt down to the man.

"It's alright sweetheart." He caressed her cheeks before embracing her tightly.

She buried her face into his shoulder, and couldn't help but bring her thoughts back to Snow White, and how she wasn't getting what she _deserved._ Regina had a million ideas bursting through her brain. The Dark Curse was off the table; the price was too heavy of a cost. She couldn't kill Snow, nor her family thanks to Rumpelstiltskin. Finally, a perfect idea hit her, how she hadn't thought of this sooner, was a mystery. This was good- no, great, a way that the _precious_ Snow White could finally be destroyed.

 **~{OUAT}~**

Pain erupted throughout her body, she whaled out, her screams probably heard to the ends of the kingdom. Snow White pushed again, determined to see her daughter, to hear her cry, to look at her deeply and lovingly, and to feel her warmth in her arms. Doc told her one more push, would be all that's left, she did as he said and pushed one more time. The searing pain stopped and a high pitch cry echoed through the room. Doc held the baby in his arms, wiping her off then wrapping her in the blanket, sewn with the name _Emma._ Pure happiness radiated from Charming and Snow, as they stared down at their daughter, their Emma. She was radiant, blonde hair was sprinkled on top of her head, a pale completion, and with the tiny bit she opened her eyes Snow and charming could see she had forest green eyes, like her mother.

Suddenly a puff of purple smoke swirled in front of them, and the joy that radiated throughout the room was gone. Regina stood at the side of the bed smiling maniacally. Fear spread around Snow and she clutched Emma tighter. Charming lifted his arm defensively over the two, scowling at the women who stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" Snow snapped turning Emma away from Regina.

"I came to deliver some news."

"And what's that?" Charming spat.

"That you no longer have to worry about the curse… It's not coming."

"What?" Snow asked shocked. Hope spread all around her, but she quickly pushed it away." No, no you're lying!" She finished.

"I'm not. the price was, uh… too costly." Regina said, a flicker of emotion shining in her eyes. "But… I do have a plan, one that will break you from the inside out." She turned her head toward the baby, an evil smirk playing across her features.

"NO!" Charming lunged at Regina, she laughed before she waved her wrist, resulting in purple clouds engulfing Emma and herself. The small baby was no longer in the arms of Snow, and the hope she had, was quickly replaced with dread and sadness. Snow breathed heavily the panic setting in. Emma was gone, Regina took her. How could she!? Tears pooled out of her eyes, everything she was looking forward to, over the last nine months was gone, never to return again. Charming rushed to comfort his sobbing wife, telling her that everything would be okay, before he raced to the basket containing their swords, and picking up his favorite one.

"Get a search party ready!" Charming yelled to the guards at the far end of the hall, and then turned to his wife. "We _will_ find her; we always find each other. I promise." He kissed her forehead then darted out of the room, telling Doc to keep an eye on her.

Even through her husband's reassurances, along with Doc's, Snow still sobbed and only saw the worst to come. There was only a small, small voice in her head telling her everything will be okay, she could barely here it.

 **~{OUAT}~**

"STOP!" The man yelled at the swan that was scurrying into the forest. This was one of his last two swans he couldn't possibly let it leave his little farm. The swan didn't seem to slow, and he huffed out in frustration as he continued to run on his old creaky knees. He was the apprentice to the great wizard Merlin, surely he could catch a runaway swan.

He ran for a few minutes more, then came to a screeching halt at the sight before him, the swan stood above a crying infant wrapped in a wool blanket. It was crying surprisingly soft for a new born, it must be very brave. He looked at the babe with pity in his eyes, who would leave a baby in the middle of a forest, the _infinite_ forest for Christ sake!

"Sssh, it's all right, you are safe now" He said picking up the baby. He turned and walked away ignoring the swan that was waddling deeper into the forest. He looked down at the soft blanket to see a name sewn on the side of it. " _Emma._ What beautiful name." she looked back up at him pulling slightly at his beard, the crying was now replaced with curiosity. She was quite the radiant little thing, with those big green eyes and blond hair. "I shall bestow upon you, the name of Emma Swan, and this," He said waving his hand and making a silver necklace with a swan pendent on it appear, and slung it over her head. "So you will always remember who you are in your journey ahead. What journey you ask? Well I'm afraid I cannot care for you; I have great duty that I'm committed to, and you would always come second. No one deserves that. I must give you best your best chance, and hope you find loving parents." With that he finally came to his cabin he readied a carriage and headed into the nearest town that held an orphanage, one that would start the beginning of Emma Swan's story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story, followed, favorited, and reviewed it, it means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **~{OUAT}**

 _13 years later_

She sat in the dark alley, staring down at a broken shard of glass, inspecting herself. Her face was smudged with dirt, blonde hair ratting as it swung down her shoulders, lips cracked and blooded, and she wore a tattered old white dress, which was dulling due to its use. A brown cloak was draped over her shoulders with only a few holes covering it, and a silver swan pendent hung from her neck. She patted her thin stomach and sighed, this was just another day in the life of Emma Swan.

A brown cloth bag laid by her side, and she picked it up as she stood and strode out of the alley, her feet ached as she did so. A grumbling sound came from her stomach, and the dull pain of hunger became sharper. Emma needed food, she was starving. Luckily she had piece of bread tucked away in her satchel, and it was calling her name. She sighed, it wasn't much of a birthday cake, but it will do.

As she munched on the bread, she pulled out the wool blanket that had her name embroidered on it. A tear slipped through her eyes, 13 years later and she was still alone, she really wished she wasn't. _Don't get your hopes up_ Emma thought to herself. She stared longingly at the blanket, she wondered who her parents were all the time, but the question she asked most was, why did they leave her all alone? She ogled the blanket, and didn't realize she was about to run into someone. As soon as they made contact, Emma stumbled back only to be caught by strong hands. A man stood before her, he had sandy colored hair, light blue eyes, and wore a brown leather jacket and black trousers, with a sword hanging on his side.

"I am so sorry." The man said, feeling guilty for his slightly tipsy mistake.

"I-It's okay, it was uh, my fault." Emma stammered. This man felt oddly familiar, like they've met before.

"No, it was my mista-" The man stopped mid-sentence, when his eyes landed on the blanket in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to it, sounding a little breathless. Emma backed up a bit, now a little wary of the man before her.

"Um, uh… I've had it sense I was a babe." _Okay, Emma time to go_ she told herself.

"I-I'm, g-going to go now." She started walking away, hoping that he would just leave her alone, and go about his own business _._ But that was denied, when the man called for her to stop.

"I think we know each other." The man said bending his knees slightly so her could be at eyes level. Emma sucked in a sharp breath, panic setting in. They did know each other, But how? She doesn't remember him; he just feels familiar. She shook her head violently.

"Your name is Emma." Her eyes widened. "You are 13 years old." He continued. _Calm down Emma, Don't let him see your panic._ "And today is your birthday." The man finished. The voice in her head telling her to run got louder and louder. But the strange thing was that her gut was telling her to stay, to trust him. She always followed her gut. "Am I right?" He asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"How?" Was all Emma could say. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour. He smiled brightly, and to Emma's surprise, he hugged her. Her arms dangled awkwardly to her side. The racing heart in her chest slowed, and her panic was dulled. The hug felt… _nice._

"I found you." The man whispered in her ear. _Found me? Why was he looking for me?_ Emma thought. So he wasn't going to hurt her, but the question was, who was she to him? The hug lasted awhile. Emma wanted to cry, no one hugs her like this. Strangely enough she can trust this man, but no one has ever cared about her. Why does he?

When the hug finally ended, he cupped her face and smiled at her lovingly. Emma stomach fluttered. This stranger knew her and cared about her, maybe she didn't have to be alone after all.

"How do you know me?" Emma asked, curious to who she was to him.

He opened and shut his mouth, like he was wondering if it was a good idea to tell her he truth. "You… you are um," He shucked in deep breath and pushed it pack out. "You are my daughter. That's how I know you." Emma's pulse quickened again, this man, this complete stranger was her _father!_ How was that possible?

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I would really love to get to know you. So would your mother… she misses you, a lot." So she did have a mother… and she missed her.

"Would You like to go home with me, Emma?" David asked with some much hope in his eyes, that Emma couldn't say no. Or maybe she could? This was so complicated, she always wanted a family, and now she found _her_ family, and she didn't know what to do! Everything in her body was telling her _yes, go with him be happy,_ but what if he leaves, what he goes and it ends badly.

As though he read her thoughts he said, "I won't hurt you." Oh god, she had to go, she just had to.

"Okay." Emma said reluctantly. A flash of emotions flickered in his eyes, and he grinned widely. He lifted her up and embraced her, cradling her head as he did so. To Emma this was strange, it could take some getting used to. But maybe she'll get there, and be happy. She at least had to try. If her heart gets broken she'll regret it, but if it doesn't maybe for once in her life she can feel joy.

 **~{OUAT}~**

Emma thought she couldn't be more surprised today, but oh was she wrong. Her _father_ , David he said his name was, told her of whom he and her mother were, and turns out there are Queen Snow and King Charming of Misthaven. Emma was a _princess,_ a Gods forsaken princess!

Emma had so many questions, but he one she found herself asking was one she been asking for years, "Why did you leave me?". That question sparked so much pity, guilt, and sadness in his eyes, she could see it as he told her the story of how The Evil Queen took her away from them. He said the tried everything they could, going to the fairy's, good and bad, searched themselves, even visited the feared Rumplestiltskin. David told her that he was sorry, Emma believed him, but he doesn't know what she went through, all the horrible things she had to deal with. She needed time, and she could see that he would give that to her, Emma was extremely grateful for that.

 **~{OUAT}~**

David felt many emotions, happiness, relief, _guilt._ His baby girl, his only daughter, has had so much pain in her life, and he can see all that pain, and it's his fault. He should've tried harder. A few months ago he gave up and lost all hope, he never should have. Every bone in his body wished she didn't have to endure that. He would have been ten times happier if she ended up in another home with a good family, even if that meant she could never be a part of his.

He looked over at Emma, she was staring at him, but she quickly looked away when his eyes meet hers. They were a forest green, just like her mothers. She had Snow's cheek bones, and his blonde hair. She was beautiful. He finally found her his Daughter, he couldn't believe it, it seemed impossible just months ago. Snow would be over the moon, just as he was. Emma was another story though, David couldn't feel what she felt, she could feel something entirely different than him.

As the castle came into few, he heard a small intake of air from Emma. She stared at the castle wide-eyed, mouth hanging slightly open. David smiled at his daughter's reaction to his, well now _her_ home. This would be a lot for her to take in, and to get comfortable with. She needed time, and his was glad to give it to her.

 **~{OUAT}~**

Snow stared blankly out the balcony, today is a sad day, it is the anniversary of Emma's birth _and_ disappearance. The whole town felt sorrow toward the lost princess, but none felt the pure sadness she did. Emma was her daughter, and she knew her for all of 30 seconds. For only _30 seconds_ she felt the things a mother should feel for her whole life… but she only got just a moment.

She broke into a silent sob. How could she let this happen? Emma was gone forever, never to be seen again, all because _Regina_ took her away. Because of _Regina_ Snow never got to see Emma's first step, first word, first smile, she missed everything. Although Regina took Emma away, Snow often blames herself, mostly because she was the one who told Regina's secret, the one the killed her love. That would haunt her every day.

Snow drowned her sorrows looking out at the horizon, filled with the forest, birds flapping away, and the sun gleaming over everything, and taking time to herself every year on this date, and Charming would drown his sorrows at the tavern. Charming and her have grown apart over the last 13 years, both blaming themselves for what happened, and they didn't want to make each other's grieving any harder. Charming and her try to be at least a little bit happy, but it never works.

A loud sound of a door opening echoed behind her. Snow turned to see one of the guards standing in the door frame.

"Your majesty, your husband has returned, and with a grand surprise!" The guard smiled. Snow sighed, she need time to herself right now, the surprise could wait.

"Tell him I'll see to it later." Snow turned away and looked back at the forest of green trees out in the distance.

"Milady…" Snow turned to the guard, letting out an exasperated groan. She glared at him, but stopped when she saw how his eyes lit up. No one who lives in this castle's eyes light up on this day, it must be important. "You _want_ to see this."

 **~{OUAT]~**

The castle was ginormous; Emma could barely keep her moth from hanging open as she gawked at it all. The brick hallway floors were covered by red velvet carpets, the windows stained magnificent colors, and the wall had things such as swords, shields with the royal crest painted on them, torches, and a few portraits, decorated upon them. It was absolutely amazing, but also quite new, and a big difference from the peasant life she lived in.

This is what her life was to be like, living in this grand palace, going to balls, having loving parents. That last part was really the only thing that Emma ever wanted, she didn't need anything fancy, just people who love her. She finally found those people who _will_ love her like she's always wanted, but it was just a lot to take in, in just one day. Emma needed to take things slow, very slow. She hoped her…her _parents_ will understand that, understand that she needs it that way, so she could come to terms with all of this.

A clacking of heels from the stair way interrupted Emma from her thoughts. A petite women divulged from the stair well. She was wearing flowing light blue dress, the lace sleeves were cut off at her elbows, flower patterns excavated at the bottom of the gown, and had white heels sticking slightly out from under it. The woman had thick raven hair that hung lose down her shoulders, with a braid wrapping around the back of her head. Her eyes were forest green, and she had a pale completion just like snow.

"Charming…" The woman looked curiously at her husband, with furrowed brows. "Who is this?" She asked before polity smiling at Emma. David flashed a huge giddy smile at Emma, then to the woman. Emma watched as David ran to the woman and wrapped his arms around her and swung in a circle. The woman giggled. Once the two's hug was over David cleared his throat and looked over at Emma. Emma was just staring at the woman, shock covering her features. Judging by David and her greetings to each other this lady was her mother. Emma never though she would she the day were her family was right in front of her.

"This is Snow." David Said motioning his hand to the woman. "And Snow this…this is _Emma._ _Our Emma."_ Snow's jaw dropped, disbelief play across her face. David smiled brightly at his Wife, and nodded his head. Snow covered her mouth with her hand, tears had started forming in her eyes. She rushed over to Emma and Embraced her. Emma hesitantly returned the hug. Snow was crying furiously, Emma could see that as snow cupped her face in her hands, smiling lovingly. Emma gave her strained smile in return. Snow quickly turned to David.

"How did you find her?" Snow asked still cupping Emma's face.

"We ran into each other on the streets and I… I saw her Blanket; from that moment I knew it was her." David retold the shortened story, with so much love and joy it made Emma lips twitch. Snow turned back to Emma.

"I finally got you back… and I'm never letting you go again." Snow embraced her daughter again. Emma stared over her mother's shoulder, thinking harsh thoughts. Things like, _maybe if you never let me go in the first place then you wouldn't have had to search for thirteen years, and I wouldn't have had to live a brutal loveless life._ Emma of course regretted thinking them, she knew they didn't want this to happen, they wanted to be a family as much as she did. But things are complicated now, being a family was going to be ten times harder, for Emma at least. With all of her scares emotionally and physically, Emma was going to have a real challenge opening herself up to these people, _her family._

David and Snow showed Emma around the castle, explaining what the rooms were used for. They showed her the bedrooms, all 10 of them, the kitchen, dining room, fencing room, etcetera. But there was one room that struck a chord in all of them. It was a nursery, it had colorful walls, a balcony, toys strung out on shelfs, and a beautiful crib laid in the center. Everything was covered in cobwebs. This was supposed to her room, her toys, her balcony, her life. Emma couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the room trying very hard to control her crying. Snow and David apologized profusely. Emma said it was alright, but it wasn't. This was going to be a happy place but then bad things happened and it never got to be hers.

After a very long day Emma retired to a guest room that was now hers. It was big, it had a king sized bed with spiral decorated blue-grey sheets. The walls were a gold color and huge windows covered the wall. The room had a small balcony but it had an amazing view of the lake. Water always calmed her. It was no ocean but it was still calming. She really needed to clear her head after today, and this was a way to do it.

Emma sighed into the view and the fresh breeze, tomorrow was going to be another day, a long one at that, but she will be ready and if she isn't she'll make through. Emma Swan is a brave young woman who _will_ make it through this and come out happy. She has hope that thing will be okay. This was her family, a complicated one, but a family none the less. And Emma Swan will be damned if she doesn't take wish she's wanted her whole life. She won't have to be alone.

 **~{OUAT}~**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **If you have any questions just ask, and I'll do my best to answer them!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Oncers! I bring you a new chapter! Sorry for the delay.**

 **I also wanted to say that I will show you guys Regina's perspective, no maybes about it. So don't worry, all you Evil Regals we will see her. Yay!**

 **If any of you have any question just ask I will try my best to answer them.**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* I do not own OUAT. That honor belongs to Adam and Eddy.**

 **~{OUAT}~**

Emma woke up with blurriness in her eyes and the heat of sun on her face. She rubbed her eyes and all the blurs disappeared. She was in a large room with stone walls, huge widows, and a fluffy bed. Everything that happened yesterday flooded back to her. _So it was all real._ Emma didn't know if she was relived, or disappointed that this whole ordeal wasn't a dream. It was so confusing, on one hand she wanted to stay and maybe try to work things out with her supposed parents, on the other hand she wanted to leave before something bad would happen, and she'd be all alone again.

Emma rolled out of her bed, and winched when her bare feet hit the cold floor. She walked around her new room _,_ running her hands across the stone, and through the drapes. She stepped through the doors leading to the balcony. She gripped the railing, and inhaled the morning air. After a moment she stepped back inside, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a dress on the trunk at the end of her bed. A note sat on top of it. She strode over to the trunk and picked it up.

 _Dear, Emma_

 _I guess you can call this you're coming home present._

 _Sincerely, David_

 _P.S._

 _Breakfast is ready whenever you are. When that time comes just ask Johana for directions._

Emma picked up the gown, and held it out in front of her. It was long, but thankfully simple. It was sewn in a pink material with long sleeves that fanned out as they reached her wrists, the neck line was decorated with gold, and poufy pink and gold ornamental shoulders pieces sat on the tops of the sleeves. She sighed, and strode over to the privacy screen and changed into her new attire.

 **~{OUAT}~**

Snow sat in the chair before the breakfast table, and stared excitedly at the un-opened doors. She's been here for almost an hour, waiting for Emma to journey from her chambers down to the dining room. Snow had not slept much due to the fact of her long-lost daughter's return. She was thrilled, but worry has crept into her veins, and she can't help but fear that Emma may never forgive her. She feared that she would lose Emma again, that her daughter, of whom she loves very much, will never feel the same emotions she does.

Another minute ticked past, but it felt like an infinity. Impatients started to slip into her pores, and she fought the urge to run to Emma's room. The door pulsed open and Snow leapt from her chair. Charming walked behind Emma, guiding her through the door, his hand came up to her shoulder, but fell short. Snow's lips twitched and her eyes got glassy at the sight of her gorgeous Daughter. Emma's golden hair, shined more than usual, her skin glowed in the suns rays, and the dress she was sporting brought out her radiant green eyes. After all these years she finally got her daughter back, and everything looked brighter. She thought back to when she first set her eyes on Emma, and how beautiful she was, and how she still carries that trait now. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes, and she shook her head and reminded herself to contain her emotions.

Emma gave her a weak smile, and Snow stepped closer, but Emma backed away as she did so. Her heart clenched. Snow turned to charming, who gave an apologizing look. Snow sighed, and rung her hands. Emma had some very visible walls around her heart, and Snow was determined to break them down. She knows that it will be quite the challenge, but Emma just needs to trust her, and let love in. It's been 13 years, and Snow will be damned if she doesn't spend as much time as she can with Emma, and make up for all the lost time.

Emma gazed around the room, eyes darting around to every inch of it. Snow watched her intensely, fighting her legs, which wanted to run up to Emma and hug her. The awkward silence that filled the room was unbearable. Things shouldn't be like this, Snow and Emma should be close, not have the distance that lies between them, not just physically, but emotionally. Snow Didn't want to have to walk on egg shells, worrying constantly that she'll scare Emma away.

"Would you like to fill your plate?" Charming finally broke the silence.

"uh, sure." Emma walked over to the table and picked up a plate, Snow and Charming followed suit.

Snow glanced at her plate, which was barely half eaten. She couldn't eat, all her focus was on Emma. She focused on every little detail, such as how Emma ate, how her dimples showed when she smiled at one of Charming's bad jokes, and how she avoided eye contact as much as possible. She payed attention to the natural highlights in Emma's hair, her complexion, every freckle on her cheeks, and how her eyes shine when she stares off into space.

Snow cleared her throat. "So Emma…" Snow started, getting her daughters attention. "We were thinking that, maybe we could throw a ball in honor of your return, but if you don't want to that's fine." As soon as the words left Snow's mouth, Emma eyes showed shock, but soon she furrowed her brow as she thought.

"I'd be happy to attended a ball." Emma said half-heartedly.

"Really?" Snow asked quite surprised by Emma's choice. She had half expected her to say no.

"Yeah. I'd like to get some fresh air, if that's all right?" Emma asked, as she stood from her chair.

"That's quite alright." Charming said and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you for breakfast…your majesties." Emma struggled for the right words.

Snow winced, that stung. Could Emma not call them mom and dad? She knows It's only been a short time they've known each other, but _your majesties!_ She would have preferred her to call them Charming and Snow. She tried to contain the next words that slipped out of her mouth, but she couldn't help herself.

"You know, you can call us Mom and Dad if you like."

" _Snow…"_ Charming warned, in a whisper.

She ignored her husband and focused on her daughter, who was staring back at her wide eyed. Now that the words were out in the open, she couldn't take them back. She wanted to hear what Emma had to say. Emma need to step out from behind those walls and realize that she will never let her go again. She made a mistake giving up on looking for her, one that she will never forgive herself for, and she didn't expect Emma to either, but she needs to except her and Charming and let them in.

"I just… just," Emma floundered like a fish out of water, and tears threatened to slip out from her eyes. "I-I'm not ready yet, I know you didn't want to lose me, but that doesn't change the fact that I spent my whole life alone. I will eventually forgive you, but I'm not there right now." With that Emma walked out of the dining room, tears almost running down her cheeks.

Snow could feel her heart break. A sob escaped her mouth. She did that, she made her daughter feel that way, she let her down. Snow continued to beat herself up. Of course Emma wasn't ready, how could she be? A screeching sound of a chair scratching across the floor made her snap her head up.

"What were you thinking?" Charming said sharply. Snow winched.

"I thought maybe-" Snow tried to explain, but was cut off by her husband.

"You thought what? You can't push her; it's not going to work like that!"

"I'm sorry it just slipped out!" Snow said defiantly. Charming closed his eyes and inhaled then breathed through his nose. He looked at her again, but with a much softer expression.

"It's okay I understand. I'm sorry I yelled." With that Charming hugged Snow tightly. She burrowed her head in his shoulders. Snow cried into her husband's clothing, and her mind went back to day when she first lost, almost all her hope.

 **~{OUAT}~**

 _12 years ago_

Snow and Charming walked side by side down the dark tunnel. Snow could feel al her dread bubbling to the surface on what they were about to do. This wasn't going to work, no good would become of it. If this was the only way to find Emma, they were doomed. Then again there could be no more Emma to find.

"This isn't going to work." Snow said suddenly. Charming stopped and turned to her, putting his hands on her cheeks reassuringly.

"Yes, it is." He countered.

"You don't know that! He might just tell us she's dead." Snow tried to fight the tears, but ultimately failed. Emma's been gone for a year now, and even with the help of the fairies she's still lost. Whatever Regina did to her remains a mystery, but it couldn't have been pleasant. It always feels like the good things in life are taken away from her. She always thought being a hero was so great, but it's not everything that brings her happiness always disappears. At least she still has Charming, he was the most hopeful person she knows. The hope _she_ always carried seemed to be almost gone.

"You need to look at the bright side, Snow!"

"What bright side? All I see is darkness!"

"The bright side is, that we are good, and good always wins." Charming spoke softly.

"Are you sure about that?" Snow said in a whisper. Every one she knows that is good, has had a terrible thing happen to them. Ella lost Thomas, her mother and father died, Ruth died, and even Regina lost something when she was good, and that was all her fault, she was the one who told Regina's secret. So excuse her for not seeing that as a bright side.

"Yes. Now let go talk to Rumplestiltskin. We need to at least try, and if it doesn't work we'll try something else, okay." Snow nodded her head and griped his hand. Maybe this would work and Emma would be home soon enough. Everything would be alright, joy will regain its place in her heart, and home. With that she started to fantasize about Emma wearing a stunning gown to her first ball, how She would teach her how to shoot a bow, Charming would teach her how to use a sword, and how they would be tied to the hips. Snow smiled at the thoughts, everything could be perfect.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her husband, say the words, no, how, and dammit frantically. She looked to where he was directing his attention. Suddenly it felt like ice water was being dumped down her back. Rumplestiltskin's cell was now traced with a gaping hole and the powerful man was nowhere to be seen. Snow started to shake and the tears stared flowing again. How was she even surprised? This is how things go for her and Charming. Now she really questioned if this was a sign, telling her that searching is useless. Emma is probably long gone. Charming stopped searching the cell, and turned to Snow. Like he could read her thoughts, he ran up to her and engulfed her in a giant embrace. The pain in which was taking hold of her now was unbearable, would Emma ever come home?

 **~{OUAT}~**

 _Present time_

Emma sat on the heated sand hugging her knees to her chest, gazing out at the lake. The weather was just right, not too hot not too cold, and the wind blew creating small waves. Birds whistled above her head, making music as they joined their friends in the trees.

She found _some_ peace out here, but the conversation she had Snow White was still troubling her. Why did she think that calling her Mom would be that easy? Emma knows that this whole ordeal is strange, and hard for everyone, but things just don't come that easily. At least for her it doesn't. Everyone leaves her, how is she supposed to just forget that, and jump right into this without being cautious? All she has ever known is loneliness. Her past is all too painful, for her to take a leap of faith. Making sure that her heart doesn't get broken isn't such a bad thing, is it?

A sound of a twig snapping made her push the thoughts to the back of her head. Snow white was standing just inches away an uneasy smile on her face. Emma sighed and looked back at the lake. Snow's dress ruffled as she came to sit be her. Emma's eyes flickered over for a split second. Snow inhaled and exhaled, before she turned her head to Emma.

"I'm sorry, for earlier. I shouldn't have pushed, you aren't ready. I get it." Emma look at Snow as she spoke, and her heart warmed a little at how sincere her eyes showed her to be.

"Thanks… and it's okay." Emma smiled reassuringly at Snow, and she smiled back instantly.

After that they sat looking out at the shimmering water, in a comfortable silence. Emma smiled. Maybe things were looking up, this is definitely the happiest Emma's been in a long time. It seems having people who care about you can have that effect. With everything that's happened to her, she could use having people around like that. Now this doesn't mean that she won't protect her heart anymore, but letting a few people wouldn't be so bad. _I think I could use to this_ Emma said to herself. And maybe she can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

 **To start out this chapter I would like to comment on a review that a guest sent.**

" _ **:Let me guess. Only CS is true love and not Snowing or else they would have stayed close and all that other CS BS."**_

 **First off Snowing not being true love does nothing to benefit CaptainSwan, and Snowing** _ **is**_ **true love. CaptainSwan has nothing to do with Snow and Charming growing apart. They grew apart because losing a child is a horrible thing that can drive a wedge between people. Now, I don't what it's like to lose a child, I don't even know what it's like to** _ **have**_ **a child, but if I ever lose my kid I'd probably blame myself for it, that is what Snow and Charming are doing. Snow feels like this is her fault, even though it's not, but she does and she doesn't want to make Charming's grieving any worse, and Charming feels the same.**

 **There was also another review, which I think was by the same person, but who knows?**

" _ **:They have done NOTHING that needs Emma's forgiveness."**_

 **Maybe not, but that doesn't change the fact that Snow and Charming blame themselves and Emma kind of feels like they gave up on her, but Emma doesn't know the whole entire story and she doesn't know what all they went through to find her.**

 **The person who wrote this probably isn't reading this, but I don't care. If you don't like my story, then just stop reading it, you don't have to post a hateful comment. Now, I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism, but hating on me doesn't help anything.**

 **Sorry for ranting, I just needed to get that out. Before I get on with the story I just wanted to thank the people who have supported this story, it makes me smile!**

 **~{OUAT}~**

 _The day of Emma's disappearance._

Once the swirling purple smoke receded from view, Regina smirked and laughed triumphantly. Her long awaited revenge against Snow White was now complete. She'll crumble from the inside out, and all while Regina is at her father's side feeling anything but the sadness just inflicted upon Snow White. The Charming family is mow torn apart, with great despair clawing at the hope, that would surely disappear. That pore child was somewhere, off weeping in the middle of the _infinite_ forest, never to be found or seen again. Regina was filled with immense pleasure at the deed she just tended to, a wide smile crossing her face. But…

There was a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach, one she despised greatly. Along with that there was a voice in her head barricading her for what she had just done, it sounded tremendously like her father's. It kept repeating and repeating, making Regina's large smile form slowly into a frown. What was this? Was it, _guilt?_ Regina shook her head. It wasn't possible, the great Evil Queen didn't feel guilt towards her dark deeds, especially the ones aimed at Snow White. She clenched her fist and pushed the silly thoughts from her mind, and tried her hardest to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

Regina strode towards her chambers, with less confidence than she had held before. Those previous thoughts had gotten to her. She didn't want to feel this way, but unfortunately she did. Stomping loudly, she finally reached her chambers, she saw her father facing the other direction his hands held together behind his back, slightly swaying side to side waiting for her return. He quickly turned around when he heard the clacking of her heels. His lips turned upwards, and hers shortly did the same. His hands came up to her arms rubbing them up and down in a soothing motion. Regina didn't look him in the eyes, he would _know_ something was wrong.

"Have you finished what you needed, my dear?" He said still rubbing her arms with his hands.

"Almost."

 **~{OUAT}~**

Graham paced the hallway, worry or relief, he didn't know which, filling up his thoughts. The Dark Curse should have been here already, this lands inhabitants, including himself, should be far off in another realm, forgetting completely who they are, Regina gave him the speech months ago. Did she have a change of heart? Or did she have something worse in mind? Regina becoming good doesn't sound as nearly possible as her having something worse to do. She's not exactly known for her sweat side, if there is one at all.

A familiar sound of clopping heels surged him out of his thoughts. Regina walked towards him, as regal as ever, with a small leather bag swinging from her fingers. He stopped pacing and bent his knees into a bow, and muttered a quick "Your Majesty". She didn't say a word, just stood there slightly scowling at him. He looks at her with confusion. Usually when someone bows to her she just sticks up her nose and smirks. He continued studying her, she rolled her eyes and thrust the bag into his arms. He struggled a little before the bag was finally secure in his hand. His brow furrowed. What is it? Well there is no sense just staring at it.

Pulling at the strings on top the bag, he opened it. A red glow erupted from the bag, and his breath caught in his throat. A heart, he was holding a heart in his hands. Could this be his? It must be, why would she just give him a random person's heart.

"Is this…"

"Yours? Yes." Regina cut him off. He looked at her shocked. Maybe there is a good person under that, evil exterior.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"That is my business!" She snapped. "Now, if you try anything…" She stepped closer to him, their noses nearly touching. "I _will_ take that back and crush it into dust!" She finished with pushing him backwards away from her. He nodded and started running towards the exit. He's free. That thought put a grin on his face. After all these years, he can finally leave. Maybe Regina does have a kindness in her.

 **~{OUAT}~**

Regina stared in the mirror examining her face, pushing her cheeks up then bringing them down looking at the bags under her eyes. It's been a very long day and in the morrow, she is to leave with her father to somewhere new. To where that place is, she does not know. It needs to be far, yet close enough so she can return to her castle for anything needed. She sat up from her vanity and roamed towards the balcony, a breath of fresh air can do no harm.

Ultimately, she regretted the decision, for it brought her mind back to her previous thoughts. She inwardly groaned and bashed her hand into the railing. Her stupid, stupid mind chooses now to betray her, right after she completed the goal she's been reaching for, for what feels like an eternity. Daniel's dead because of Snow White, she deserved this! So why was her back-stabbing brain making her doubt her actions? Everything she's done in the past years, was all to enact her vengeance against Snow White. She should be celebrating, not plaguing herself with all this…guilt?

A strained scream exited her throat, and she forced the thoughts to the back of mind. She should be thinking of the destination, in which she and her father are headed to. A home hidden deep within the forest would be ideal. But which one? There are many to choose from, perhaps Camelot's forest will do, but it is quite far, too far for her liking. Arrendale…no, to cold. Sherwood possibly?

Yes! Sherwood was perfect, it was secluded, a long journey, but not too long that she couldn't return. A smile eloped her face as she thought of all the possibilities. Everything will work out fine, and maybe those idiotic doubts will disappear into thin air. She must tell her father; he would most defiantly agree that it was the right choice.

Never did Regina think that this is what her life would come to, all her mind set has been about in the past years was revenge, and now she's going far away from all of that. Only a few times has she thought of what it would be like if the curse had been cast, asking herself if paying that price would've been worth it. She shook her head. Of course, it wouldn't be worth, loving her father was all she had. He was the only one that stopped her from feeling the complete despair of loneliness. Killing him would have done nothing but leave a huge hole in her heart. Regina always told herself that love wasn't worth, that it just led to unbearable sadness. But her father always got past the barriers she put up, and now she knows that's he won't ever hurt her. This decision was right, and no doubts were clogging her brain.

 **~{OUAT}~**

 _1 year later_

Regina stared out into the distance of trees as she walked back to her home. Her father thought a walk would do her some good, he was right of course she did feel much better. Over the past year Regina's learned that when it came to her wellbeing, he always knew best. These past twelve months has done wonders to their relationship, they're closer than they've ever been, and even if she didn't think it possible, she loves him more. Happiness was something that she always told herself she'd never get, and now she has proven herself wrong.

A familiar eerie giggle sounded behind her, causing her teeth to clench her teeth together. Rumplestiltskin was right here in front of her, and just when she thought she escaped all of that.

"What do you want?" Regina said sharply, with annoyance laced in her voice.

He giggled again. "Oh, dearie I'm just here to ask why you didn't cast the curse. You don't have to be so petulant about it."

"I am not petulant!" She yelled. "And is that all your here for? To ask why I didn't cast the curse? Well I'm afraid something just doesn't work out." She turned around quickly and started to walk off, but it seems Rumple had different plans.

"How didn't things work out I told you exactly how to cast it?" He said with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"You told me I had to kill the thing I love most. I didn't feel like paying that price." She said coolly.

"Or you're saying you're too _weak."_

"I am not weak!" The confidence in her voice was obvious. Why did he care so much? This was her curse; he should be happy he gets to keep is damn memories.

He made three tck noises, and waved his pointer finger back and forth. "I'm disappointed, dearie. I always thought you had it in you, but I my, was I mistaken." With that he disappeared in a puff of dark red smoke. Regina flicked her hair over her shoulder and stomped off towards her home. The imp has no right to call her weak, if she could, she'd rip his sorry little heart out of his chest. She crushes it into a million pieces and revel in his death. But the stupid fool has to be immortal. So much for feeling better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I'm back! Sorry this update took so long, I was really busy, between school, then Christmas, New year's, my b-ball games and there was depressing black cloud, which is writers block, looming over my head.**

 **I know the writers are doing the thing with Emma's wish and that's kind of like a "What if" situation, and I hope that people would still want to read this, because I think I'm going to continue.**

* * *

 **Again, sorry it took so long! I'll try harder to get the next one up quicker!**

 **Time has passed since the last Chapter, so don't think you missed anything. I will show the missing parts in flash backs.**

Emma studied herself in her vanity mirror, running her hands over her face and neck checking the makeup that Johanna recently finished applying. Her hair was in a thick braid down her back, her eyes highlighted by a thin coating of gold eye shadow, and her lips painted a natural pink color. She wore a beautiful navy blue dress with flowing sleeves, a straight across neck line showing little cleavage, Basque waist line, and a ruffled bottom that made loud rustling noises with every move.

Today marked the day of Emma's 28th birthday, and to honor it her mother and father have thrown a ball. She has never been all to found of balls, they always bored her, and dancing with snooty potential suitors always made the night worse. She has had her fair share of encounters with horrible men vying for her hand, some all to handsy, others only in it for the kingdom's riches. There have been some honorable men, who have shown nothing but respect and kindness to Emma, but she never felt anything towards them, nor did she want to, not after what happened with Bealfire. She knew all too well that letting love in can be extremely painful.

But one good thing did come out of her and Bealfire's dalliance, and that was her son Henry. He is a smart boy, much to wise for a ten-year-old. He loved stories, she often found him in the library with his nose buried in book that told tales of vicious dragons, heroic knights, and daring pirates. He always told her that his dream was to become the most noble knight in all the realms.

Her door creaked open and she turned her head, only to see a handsome looking Henry waltz into her room. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a brown waist coat, and black trousers. Emma smiled warmly.

"The ball is starting." Henry informed as he reached Emma's side. "Grandma told me to come get you." Emma checked herself in the mirror once more, before pushing out of her chair and grabbing Henry's hand.

"Then we should be off." She smiled caressing his knuckles and headed for her door hand in hand with her son.

* * *

 **11 years ago**

The scents of pine and leaves filled Emma's nose as she took her afternoon walk through the forest. Branches and dirt crunched under her shoes, noises of chirping birds, squeaking squirrels, and the grunting and baaing of deer infiltrated her ears. Her hair swung slightly in the light breeze and her wool cloak draped around her arms, swayed along.

Emma has been avoiding the castle all week, due to the visitors from the Kingdom of Opes. The King and Queen, along with their spoiled daughter Ramsey, arrived here 3 days prior to tour Misthaven, and negotiate a deal of trade. Her mother informed her of this multiple times, along with the 'Be Nice to Our Guests' speech. They're the reason Emma is walking through a forest in a dress, apparently, it's 'un lady-like' to wear trousers. 2 more days and she can stop avoiding her home like the plague.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a flash of brown flew by Emma, knocking her out of her thoughts and to the ground. She growled and patted the spot on her neck where her silver swan pendent used to lie. She glared at the flash of brown, who now looked more like a cowardly thief, and pushed herself off the forest floor.

She chased after the thief with determination, gaining speed every second. Her swan pendent was one of the only things she had left of her childhood, and no one could take that from her. She made a right turn into more trees, she was going to catch this thief off guard. He looked over his shoulder and visibly relaxed, assuming Emma was gone. She smirked. Now was time to make her move.

She jumped out of the trees on to the thief. He yelped and tried to escape from under Emma. She snarled and pinned his wrists to the ground. He had a tan face, dirty shaggy hair, an untrimmed goatee, and dark brown eyes.

"Damn your fast." He said surprised and out of breath.

"Yes I am. Now give me my pendent back!" She snapped at him. He squinted his eyes and studied her face. His shocked face quickly turned into a coy one.

"Fine." He said holding up her necklace. She reached out to snatch it, growling when he pulled it away. "But, you have to have a drink with me first." Emma's eyes bulged. Does he not know who she is? She could easily call her guards on him, and put his ass in jail… But that would mean her parents knowing about this encounter and forbidding her from walking in the forest anymore. She'd be forced to spent more time with Princess Ramsey. Emma huffed angrily.

"Fine." She shoved off him and stood on her feet, wiping the dirt off her gown.

"Come on it won't be that bad." He said hopping to his feet. Emma scoffed.

"Sure. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay, your stubborn I can deal with that. I'm Bealfire by the way." He held out his hand and she reluctantly shook it. He walked off and gestured for her to follow. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and walked along behind him. She was going out with a man who just tried to steal from her. How great is that?

* * *

 **Present time**

Emma watched as Henry danced with her mother, watching his feet, careful not to step on his grandmother's. He certainly got his dancing skills from her. Whenever she danced with anyone she found it a rarity that she did a dance with the perfect technique. As much as her father tried to teach her, she never got it down.

The band struck its last cord and the dance ended. Henry bowed to his grandmother and held his arm out to her. With their elbows locked, they walked over to Emma, Henry's eyes meeting hers. She smiled brightly and waved, he returned the gesture eagerly.

"Did you like my dancing Mom?" Henry asked as he now stood in front of her. "I think I've gotten better." Emma grinned and nodded, running her hand through his brown locks.

"You have, kid. You're much better than I am."

"Well, you might be an average dancer if you actually tried during your lessons with your father." Her Mother nagged.

"Really?" Emma rolled her eyes. It was true though, she never tried. Why would she? She hated balls, and had very little talent in that area, it would just be wasted time.

"Sorry, I'll stop pushing." Snow said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Thank you." Emma looked out at the sky, and saw the moon at its highest point. "Henry, I think it's time for bed."

"But Mom!" Henry moaned.

"No complaining. Come on let's go." Emma flung her arm around his shoulder, and led him to the stairs. "Goodnight mother!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, dear!" Her mother waved.

Emma looked down to Henry, who was giving her a dirty look, and chuckled. She didn't know what he expected, he always went to bed around this time, and that wasn't going to change. Dealing with a cranky 10-year-old, was not on her to do list in the morning. He huffed and looked away. Emma snorted and gave him a side hug. Henry may complain a lot about his bed time, but she loved him none the less.

"I'll give you 10 minutes of extra reading time tonight if you don't put up a fight." Emma whispered in his ear. He perked up at that.

"Deal!" Emma smiled and shook his hand in agreement. Sometimes it's too easy.

* * *

 **11 years ago**

Emma through her cloak over her shoulders, and covered her face with the hood. She is to meet Bealfire tonight, but her parents catching her would be a disaster, so she took her steps carefully. She pushed open the door to the balcony, cautious for its known squeaking. She closed it shut and looked off the balcony, searching for any guards that might be marching about.

Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she hopped over the stone railing, and onto the vines that plastered the castle walls. She climbed down with ease, having already done this many times before. She reached the bottom and let go of the vines, dropping to the ground. She smiled triumphantly, before sprinting away to the spot where Bae and she were to meet up, having troubles dismissing the butterflies in her stomach.

It had been 4 months since she and Bae went out for drinks after he tried to rob her. She didn't think it would go well at all, but he surprised her. She didn't make agreements to meet him again, being as stubborn as she is, not wanting to admit it that she enjoyed it. But they ran into each other again, and things just went on from there.

They kept things secret, Emma knowing how protective and/or hostile her father and mother could be. But mostly she was afraid they wouldn't approve. He was a thief! How could they approve him courting their daughter? So, him and Emma made a deal to keep things quiet, until she was sure she could tell them about her and Bea's relationship.

She was sure now. She was going to tell Bae she loved him tonight. It was scaring her more than she thought possible, but she was going to tell him. He meant everything to her. He made her have these constant butterflies in her stomach whenever he popped into her head, made her laugh, feel like she was special, everything about him made her smile. There was no doubt she loved him.

She arrived at their spot in the forest, where the moon shined just perfectly through the tree tops. She looked around, no Bealfire to be seen. Her heart dropped. She felt panic and worry creep into her veins.

She breathed deeply. "He's just running late." Emma reassured herself. "Nothing's happened to him."

A bush rustled. Emma sighed in relief, and turned ready to run into Bea's arms, but was instead greeted by the sight of her very stern looking parents. Emma's heart stopped. How did they know she was here? Did they see her sneaking out?

"How did you…" Emma asked weakly.

"You're friend you've been meeting here for the past few month, left a note." Charming informed. He continued to ask her questions upon questions but she was listening. All she could hear was her heart shattering. Her eyes turned glassy. How could he do this? Emma's knees buckled and she sunk onto the log behind her.

"He left? But I thought…" Emma sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Charming and Snow gave each other a look, before running over to comfort their daughter. Snow brought her into a hug, while charming rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh honey, why didn't you tell us? We would have under stood." Snow consoled.

"Might not have liked it that much, but…" Her father stated.

"Charming!" Snow snapped.

"I didn't think you'd approve." Emma buried her head on her mother's shoulder. She didn't want the tell them at all, she was afraid that they wouldn't allow her to see him again, but maybe that would have been a good thing.

"I'm so stupid!" Emma yelled at herself, pulling away from her mother's embrace. He took everything from her. Her heart, her time, her virtue, everything! She never should have trusted him. He was nothing but a petty thief.

"He's the stupid one, not you." Charming reassured, grabbing Emma's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Any boy would be lucky to have you. You are intelligent, beautiful, and the strongest young women I know. You're everything I hoped-knew- you would be." Snow said lovingly.

Emma turned to her and gave her a sad smile. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and brought both her parents into a hug. Her father sighed and cradled her head. She burrowed further into the hug, trying to ignore the aching of her heart.

* * *

 **2 months later.**

Emma stood in the middle of the damp forest, calling the elusive blue fairy's name. Her cheeks were laced with dry tears, her head throbbing from the crying. The light breeze blew her golden hair, and burned her eyes as she looked in the sky for any trace of the fairy.

A blue orb appeared up above and dropped down to Emma. The light was almost blinding, causing Emma to squint her eyes, until the winged creature appeared. With a flash the orb turned into the fairy and Emma sighed. Blue smiled at her sadly.

"I have to ask you something." Emma said in a broken tone

"I know why you are here, Emma." Blue said in a soft, almost hypnotic voice. "You've come to see if you are with child."

Emma closed her mouth tight, stopping the sobs that were climbing up her throat. She had starting getting sick soon after Bea left, she felt nauseated most of the time, some of her favorite foods- ones that she would never usually pass up- seemed unappealing and made her stomach churn. There was also the sign that her late monthly cycle gave her, making her question if she was pregnant.

"Am I?" Emma asked letting a sob seep through her mouth.

"You are, my dear." She said in an overly calm voice that made Emma want to cry more.

Emma whimpered, and ran her now quivering hand through her hair. Of course, she was. Bea not only left Emma alone, but alone with a child, for God's sake! This was what she got for trusting him, for opening up her heart. She was only 17 and pregnant, she could vividly imagine the disappointed looks on her parents faces.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" She asked letting anger slip in to her voice, anger that was pointed, not at the fairy, but at the man who got her into this mess.

"I know your parents, they are mothing if not understanding." Blue reassured. Emma looked up at Blue, whipping a stray tear from her eye.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know they won't look at me like the disappointment I am? This- going out falling for a thief and getting pregnant- is not princess behavior." Emma voiced her doubts.

"Some people are going to look at you like that, but not your mother and father. They love you, they will be there every step of the way. Do not worry."

Emma nodded her head, still unconvinced. Doubts were plaguing her mind like a viral sickness, and nothing Blue, or anyone could say would make them go away.

* * *

 **Present time**

Henry ran his eyes over the tall pristine book shelf, going over the many choices he had to choose from. His eyes landed on a dark green leather bound book and he smirked. He stood on his tippy toes and grabbed it tightly. He ghosted his hands over the golden letters imprinted on the book that spelled out Neverland. It smelled old and dusty, and had worn edges. Just how he liked them.

He smiled and ran to his bed. His candle he had lit earlier was on his bed stand, waiting for its use. He untucked his blue silk covers and slid into the feathered bed. Grabbing the candle, he opened the book to its first page.

The words were small and written in beautiful cursive, lying on yellowed paper. He held the candle over the book, that was lying on his lap, and read the words eagerly. They told of a land that was filled with luscious green plants, a seemingly endless sea filled with mermaids, glowing green dust that granted you the ability to fly, and the gift of staying young forever. It said this place was looked over by a young boy by the name of Peter Pan. Second star to the right, was where this island lies.

It sounds as if it offered a great adventure. Henry always longed for an adventure, fighting villains and becoming a great hero. This castle was great, but it offered none of the things he wished for. His grandparents are known to all their people as heroes, and all he was to them was just a prince. He wanted to battle dragons, fight the evil wizards, and travel the realm offering is aid, to all who needed it. The book said that all your dreams could come true there. He's tiered of everyone looking at him as the boy who doesn't know his father.

He searched the book eagerly for anyway to get there. It says all you must do is believe. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach. He would come back from Neverland, and run into his mother's arms and tell her he was nothing like his father, that he was a hero.

He ran to his window and flung the colored glass open. The cold night air hit him like a brick and he smiled. He ran to his wardrobe grabbing his favorite pair of trousers, hiking boots and a warm long sleeved shirt. He slipped them on quickly, before grabbing his satchel, throwing his book in it, and stringing it over his shoulder. He wrote his mother a sloppy note and ran back to the window. The stars twinkled lighting up the sky, inviting henry to an adventure.

"I believe." Henry whispered, closing his eyes, "I believe."

Wind gusted in his face, making him open his eyes. A black figure with yellow eyes floated over to him. All his excited energy flew away and he was left with a very unpleasant feeling of doom. This shadow of short didn't exactly scream anything friendly, but the loud message of fear.

He backed away but the shadow caught him by the collar of his shirt. He screamed for help, but the shadow flew him out of the window to quickly for it to do any good. The shadows presence was colder the night air, and its breaths were loud and eerie. Tears welled up in his eyes. Fighting was useless the shadows grip was to strong. They flew higher and higher in the air towards the second star to the right, and all Henry could think about was how he let his mother down.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma ran to Henrys room with a fierce determination. Her now bare feet clomped against cold brick floor, not caring to who she'd wake up.

Henry's frantic scream had woken her from her daydream upon the balcony, only moments earlier. He was in trouble. There was no part of her brain telling her it was just some nightmare. Something bad is, or has happened to her son. Someone is trying to hurt Henry and she'd be damned if she didn't stop them.

She arrived at Henry's door, and she shoved it open, not even wincing at the awful 'crack' it made. The room was empty. Emma let out a stream of panicked breaths. She was too late. Whoever this intruder was, got their job done.

She stopped in her place upon feeling the cool breeze of night hit her on her now tear stained cheeks.

His window was wide open.

Emma sprinted to window, and craned her neck out of it to search for any trace of her son. There was no rope, so this person, or thing, that took Henry must have had magic.

Emma backed up from the window, looking for any clues to who might have taken him. Her eyes landed on old leather clad book, lying on the floor. Emma knelt, and picked it up from the floor with a shaky hand. The word _Neverland_ was scribed on the front.

Neverland? That place isn't real, it's just a legend. Isn't it?

"Emma? What's wrong?" Emma turned around at the voice of her father. He had worried lines in his already wrinkled brow, as he clung to the hand of her equally worried Mother. Emma clutched the book tighter in her hand, maybe it is real.

"It's Henry. He's gone."

 **Miles away in the Sherwood Forest.**

Regina ran into Tristen's small cottage room, only in time to see a black figure dragging him harshly, by the back of his shirt out of the window. He was kicking and screaming, his shaggy dark brown hair wrinkling in the wind, eyes wide with understandable fear, and his skin pale for the dreary black shadow hold on him.

Her breath caught in her throat.

No, it can't be. Why in the hell would _it_ come here, she had no grudges against Pan. The only reason she knows of him, is by the anger spoken tales Rumplestiltskin had told her, during his time as her teacher. The stories were not pleasant. She didn't want Tristen to be exposed to that.

He wasn't going to be. She'd stop it.

Regina lit a fireball in her hand, but before she could throw it, the rational side of her brain made an appearance, and she quickly quenched it. She could hit Tristen, and even if she'd hit the shadow, it would drop Tristen from its dizzying height, straight to the hard forest floor. It was too dangerous to use magic. Tristen was too deep in the shadows clutches to save him. She was too late.

Regina stood glaring at the reseeding black spot in the night sky, not even noticing the creaking of the door behind her.

How could she let this happen? He was gone now, heading into what might as well be called Hell. Rumplestiltskin told her that the island was one opposite of the tale's child were told before bedtime, it was more of a dark string of islands that held many different types of terrors. And the ruler of the Neverland- Pan- always gets what he wants, and what he wants is never good. Now he had Tristen in his grubby little hands. She thought she was done failing those she loved.

"Regina? Where's Tristen?" The worried voice of Robin came behind her. _I'm sorry Robin._

"He's gone." She said still glaring out the window.

"W-what do you mean, he's gone?" Robin questioned, with a mixture of confusion, and worry, laced in his tone. Regina turned towards him, her eyes softening on his.

"He's been taken." Regina said grimly fighting off any tears that threaten her eyes.

"Taken? As in Kidnapped?" He nearly yelled his eyes becoming glassy.

"Yes." Regina answered quickly.

"Did you see him? Do you know where their taking him?" He spoke frantically running up to inspect the window. Regina stared at him sadly, feeling guilty that she didn't get here in time. It was her fault Tristen's gone, she could have saved him. But she failed her son, and now he's gone.

"A shadow took him, Robin. And where he is headed, is not pleasant." The fight to control her tears was lost. How was she ever going to save him?

"Where's our son going?" Robin said with a shaky voice, stepping closer to Regina. She turned her head back to the window, resuming her glare.

"Neverland."

 **22 years ago**

Strolling through the woods Regina hummed the God-awful song her father got stuck in her head, trying to get it to fall completely out of her brain.

It wasn't working.

Regina rolled her eyes and gave up the impossible fight, continuing her stroll back to her and her father's not-so-humble cottage.

She was a former queen, who happened to have magic, it's not like she'd live in a home that would amount to a pile of garbage. She may have changed, but her love for luxury was still a part of her.

The house was warm and made of brick, only having two rooms, but their size made up for that. The bathing chambers, was a probably Regina's favorite part of the house, it had a smooth tile tub and was thrown in the quietest corner of the house. The living room was her father's heaven, for it offered his desired amount of sun-light, for his afternoon reading.

Regina may not live in a fancy castle any more, but she didn't regret any of this. It helped bond the almost broken relationship she held with her father, and it got her away from that unbearable guilt she felt after what she did to the child. Emma.

She shouldn't have done that. The child may have belonged to that awful Snow White, but she was only a few minutes old, and Regina just tossed her away to die. The Evil Queen never should have felt this way after her revenge, but she did, and now all she can do is regret it.

A branch snapping, lurched Regina out of her dark thought, causing her to snap her head towards it.

Nothing was there.

Regina furrowed her brow and turned around, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That was a bad choice.

A horrid, high pitched scream echoed behind her, and she turned around, only to see a hideous flying monkey looking at her with glowing red eyes, like she was its next meal.

It screeched again and dove after her. Regina ducked just in time.

She lit a fire ball in her hand, tossing it at the approaching beast.

She missed.

The next thing she knew she was dangling in the air, as the monkey clutched at her wrist with its sharp claws.

The monkey screeched and then suddenly, she was falling.

She hit the ground hard, a twig ripping though her dress and scratching the flesh at her hip. She groaned, and blinked her eyes clearing away the blurriness, before pushing herself off the ground to a sitting position, hissing at the tinge of pain in her left arm.

She looked around for the beast, only to find it lying on the ground, with an arrow perching its upper abdomen. A brown-haired man wearing a green cloak-the killer, she assumed- stood over it ripping out the arrow.

"You all right miss?" The man asked turning from the monster.

Regina looked up from her attacker to the man, who was striding over to her offering her his hand.

She rolled her eyes and pushed it away.

"I had that under control." She said lifting herself up to her feet.

"That didn't look like you had it under control."

"I had it under control." She bit out, glaring daggers at him.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry I saved your life." He glared back, with his grey-blue eyes.

"You didn't save my life. That thing was not going kill me, so I hope you don't think I owe you a dept. or anything."

"Saving you was the noble thing to do, I expect nothing form you. Although, a thank you would be nice for my troubles, but you don't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. So, I'll just be on my way."

Regina rolled her eyes, and turned away from him down the path to her home, as he did the same.

 **Present day: Enchanted Forest**

"He's gone?" Her mother question coming to Emma's side.

She just nodded her head unable to find her voice.

"Maybe he just went to the kitchen for a glass of milk." Snow tried to comfort.

"No, mom he didn't. If he did I wouldn't have this, feeling, that something's wrong." She said, her voice shaking from the tears.

She has always trusted her instincts, ever since she was a little girl. It's all she ever had, growing up. It always led her the right way, it was the reason she went to the village where she met her father. It's never been wrong.

"So, you think someone took him?" Her father spoke.

"Yes, someone or something took him, I know it." Emma spoke ringing her hands together.

Henry was the thing in this world that made her believe in love, after Bealfire she never thought she could trust someone that way again, but Henry changed that. He made even her most bleak days into bright ones, made her smile on end with his shenanigans, and his highly-exaggerated stories. She has always had excellent instincts, but with Henry they far more accurate, she just _knew_ that he was in trouble.

"Do you have any clue, who would have done this? Did you create a grudge with anyone these past few days?" Snow spoke rubbing her hands-on Emma's shoulder.

"I have no idea. But whoever it was, must have had magic, because there was no sign of rope, and his room is right above the water, so a ladder would be a stupid assumption to make."

Emma looked up to her parents. They were exchanging worried glances, before noticing Emma curious glance.

"The only people we know with magic are the fairies-who would not do such a thing." Her mother spoke. "And Rumplestiltskin and Regina-Who both have a vendetta against us."

"I thought you said Regina had left Misthaven?" Emma questioned, her fear increasing at the thought of the Evil Queen being the one that took her son.

"I did. She hasn't been seen in years. Why she would come back after all this time is beyond me." Her mother threw out.

"Maybe Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked, getting frustrated now.

"Well we did lock him up in a dungeon." David spoke nodding to himself.

"and he has been known to take children." Snow added.

Emma growled and pushed her palm into her eyes sockets.

They were never going to find Henry at this rate. Throwing out one idea after is not a good process.

She should just tell them about the book. But what if they don't believe her-it was after all just said t be a legend.

But they were her parents.

"This was by the window." She finally spoke, handing the book to her father. He and her mother studied it and looked back up to her with furrowed brows.

"You think he went to Neverland?" Her parents said in unison.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I didn't know it was real." David breathed out. "But if it is, and Henry is there, this book would have everything we needed to know in it."

"You really think that he's there?" Emma questioned softly. "I've heard good and bad tales about this place, and as far as we know, it might not even exist."

"You can't think that Emma." David stepped forward and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

"How else I'm supposed to think?!" She yelled retching hand from her fathers.

Emma has never been a hopeful person, yet her parents-the ones who went through literal hell with the Evil Queen- were the most hopeful people she knew. It was so irritating how they could always see the best in people, and sucky situations, saying encouraging words through every hardship. She never understood how they could look at the bright side of everything, no matter how dark it was.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but if you don't believe that things will get better, they won't."

Emma let out a gut-wrenching sob, and leaned in to hug her mother.

The last time Emma was hopeful, was when she was with Bealfire. She was naive and believed that he loved, that they could spend the rest of their lives together. But he broke her heart in to a million pieces, and no one could pick up the pieces-not even her parents. That is until henry came. He was born on a beautiful sunny day, a healthy 7-pound baby boy, and he made her heart whole again.

But now he's gone.

And she's sure if her heart can take it.

 **Sherwood forest.**

"Neverland?" Robin questioned incredulously. "As in second star to the left, Neverland? It's real?"

"It's very real. And differing form the more told legends, it is not a good place for children." She said looking from the book about Neverland she was flipping through.

Regina grimaced at the image of Triston starving to death in the dark humid jungle of the island. Screaming for help to any one that listen as a rabid animal cornered him in bushel of trees, but was too far out of ear shot to be heard.

"Where is this place then?" Robin asked running a shaky hand though his hair.

"In another realm." Regina answered simply.

"Then how did Triston get there? As far as I know the only way to cross realms is by magic beans, and I was under the influence that those had all vanished some time ago."

"There are many different ways to travel between realms, magic beans-the most common method- a mermaid companion, magical waters, you can enter some realms- such as Neverland- by flying in certain direction, or a curse."

Regina cringed at the mention of a curse. She didn't like to remind herself-or Robin- of her dark past. She had told him all of it, the murders she's committed, her collaboration with the Dark One, her long chased vengeance, and the hideous truth of what she did to an innocent baby.

Surprisingly, Robin forgave her for all her misdeeds, holding her hand telling her he still loved, and that nothing of the past mattered as long she's changed. And she has, her revenge against Snow White has been forgotten, leaving her only to want the quiet, happy life she had with Triston, and Robin.

Now that happy life was cut short. Their son was now in grave danger, and the window the to save him was small. So, acting fast was a necessary course of action.

She couldn't let this happen again. This couldn't be Roland all over again.

About 12 years ago, Robin and his late wife's 16-year-old son, Roland, had stormed out into the woods after a huge fight with his father. Roland hadn't felt too keen on the idea of a new baby sibling arriving, and he accused Robin of replacing his mother. After everything that they went through to break Regina's curse of never bearing a child, he had been hurt and angered to hear his son's hateful words.

He had never returned, leaving a heart broken Robin in his wake.

"So, how did Triston get there then?" Robin asked slightly confused.

"By flying." Regina spoke as she slammed the book shut and turned to Robin.

"Are we using that method as well?"

"No. I have a…friend, who will be more than eager to help us."

 **22 years ago**

"Roland!" Robin called his son's name as tromped his way through the damp Sherwood forest.

His now 13-year-old son, has had a knack for sneaking off, and getting in trouble with the sheriff. Seeing as the sheriff isn't to found of Robin, he would have no trouble turning in Roland for his small thefts. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree in that department.

Robin is a great tracker, maybe the best in Sherwood, but when it comes to finding his son, he could be waking in circles all day looking for that damn boy. He never makes it easy, it makes Robin think he just doesn't want to be found. Ever since his mother died he's been distant, not at first though, seeing as he was only 7 when her death occurred, poor thing didn't understand. But now he fully gets the fact that he'll never see his mother again, and it made him close himself off from Robin.

Robin finally saw his son as he came to a dirt road. His was laughing as he threw a rag ball around with his friends, Daman and Jeffery. Robin sighed in relief, that he wasn't being dragged away by the sheriff. He stepped forward ready to give him a proper scolding about his running off without telling him, when he saw _her_.

The dreadfully stubborn, irritating, yet undeniably beautiful woman he saved form the flying monstrosity the other day, was walking a long side the road, thankfully unaware of his presence.

He was about to hide behind a big knotty tree, when he heard the horrid familiar screech, of the flying beast. He looked skyward to see the monster, diving down to the woman.

And Roland was right in its path.

He lurched forward, running towards his son with his heart pounding in his ear, but the beast was faster. He wouldn't make it.

Suddenly the woman stepped in front of Roland, lifting her hand up. The monkey dove faster, but before it could reach her, it was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, turning it into a red cloth ball.

In relief Robin moved master to his son, enveloping him in loving embrace.

She bent over to the toy and handed it to Roland warm smile. Roland nodded some thanks through Robins hug, before pushing away and waving the ball in the air for his friends to see.

"Thank you." Robin acknowledged, causing her to look up from Roland.

"It seems we keep running into each other." She commented.

"That we do."

"Look, I don't do this often, but…thank you. For the other day." She relented looking to her twiddling hands.

Robin smiled warmly at her, and stepped closer in her space.

"You know if we keep running into each other…" He took another step towards her. "it might be helpful

to know your name."

She smiled and looked back into his eyes. "It's Regina."

"Robin." He extended his arm towards with a warm smile on his face.

She looked down to take it, and her breathe caught in her throat. A very familiar lions tattoo rested on the back side of his wrist. The same tattoo that Tinkerbell showed her years ago, the tattoo that belonged to her supposed soulmate.

Regina stood frozen blinking at the tattoo.

"Is something wrong milady?"

She snapped her head up, with her voice lodged in her throat.

She couldn't do this soulmate thing. She tried once and it failed, breaking her heart in the process. It wasn't worth the risk.

So she did the best thing she could possibly do in that moment.

She ran.


End file.
